Join The 75th Hunger Games! Application!
by Spottedblaze
Summary: OPEN! Paylor has decided to get revenge on the Capitol, using there Children. Now 24 of there Children will have to kill there fellow citizens. Only the last team has a chance of life.She decideds if they live, if not Katniss will kill them herself.
1. Chapter 1 Forms

_**The president has decided that They will have revenge on Capital. 24 Teens will battle it out, but they will have a partner. If their partner die's, they too will die. The same way their partner did, no matter what. The winners may be rewarded if the President thinks they deserve it, if not She will have Katniss Everdeen kill them.**_

I President Paylor, have been waiting for this day for over twenty years. There were camera men all around me. I was waiting for them to give me the signal before i would announce to the districts what would happen. I could hear the crowd outside growing restless. I looked at Plutarch and he nodded. it was time to announce the big news. I giggled with glee, the others looking my way probably thinking I'm a nut job. As i walked out to the balcony i heard cheers erupting. Most people had guessed what was about to go down. Yet the capitol people, _Haha stupid as ever,_ i thought were completely clueless. I stepped right to the podium and waited for the cheers to die down. I took a deep breath and then announced,  
>"Next Month on the 10th of November we will hold the 75th hunger games!" Cheers erupted before i had even finished.<br>"The contestants will only be the Capitol Children!" more cheers, "The reaping will be held in a few days. Each contestant will have a partner, and if their partner dies, they will die too. The winners might just live but if i chose not..." I pause for affect. I saw a shadow come and stand next to me. "Katniss Everdeen will kill them herself!" I turned and walked back into the building leaving those words to hang in the air. People cheered louder, and i had even seen the capitol people's reactions. Tears, anger the same way we all had felt. Now was time for them to suffer...

**Hey everyone, if you want to be a tribute let me know! just Pm me this form with your info and i'll see what i can do!:) thanks**

**FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Currently Living (this can be either the Capital or some District):**

**Appearance (detailed!):**

**Personality (even more detailed):**

**Hobbies/Activities:**

**Dislikes:**

**Biggest Fear (important!):**

**Darkest Secret (Think carefully! This could make the Games interesting!):**

**Family (be general):**

**Friends (be general):**

**ONE Weapon of Choice:**

**THREE Strengths:**

**THREE Weaknesses:**

**Training Strategy:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Open for Romance:**

**Favorite Color:**


	2. Chapter 2 Forms

**Ok, so i need 23 more tributes. So people please if you want to be a tribute and see how far you can go just let me know. I really need more people, i would hate to have to create more people than i wanted to. So please let me know:) Oh and thank-you to Skyeblue5565**

* * *

><p>Name: Katerina Emerald<p>

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Living: Capitol

Apperance(detailed): Long dark brown hair to the small of the back, with a single emerald streak in front of her hair. Very pale body, short with curves and green eyes.

Personality(even more detailed): She is sly and ruthless also very smart. She is a girl who trust's her instincts more than others.

Hobbie/activities: Dancing, stealing, singing

Dislikes: Basketball, having to rely on other's, being yelled at.

Biggest fear(Important!): Fire

Darkest Secret ( Think carefuly, this could make the Games interesting): She was raped at 12 and is still being sexually harrased by her father.

Family (Be general): Her father Davil, who is 42 and cruel.

Friends (be general): A girl named Shine, with bright blue hiar, and tan skin, and her bff, Sparkle, with dark red hair, and a slightly pink colored skin.

ONE Weapon of Choice:Knifes for throwing.

THREE Strengths:Running/stealth/sneaking, instincts/survival, knife throwing.

THREE Weaknesses: Fire, strength, hand to hand combat.

Training Strategy: Take almost all survival things, and mabye a little boxing.

Interview Angle: Sly, elusive, and hot.

Open for Romance: Mabye.

Favorite Color: Rred.


	3. Chapter 3 Forms

**Ok, so i need 22 more tributes. So people please if you want to be a tribute and see how far you can go just let me know. I really need more people, i would hate to have to create more people when you guys can so you'll have more fun. So please let me know:) Oh and thank-you to Skyeblue5565, and Melody Calls. Know i know people are looking at this, and i need more people! please please please become a tribute! you and your teamate could possibly live!**

* * *

><p><em>1.<em> Katerina Emerald  
><em>2.<em> Harper Fallon  
><em>3.<em>  
><em>4.<em>  
><em>5.<em>  
><em>6.<em>  
><em>7.<em>  
><em>8.<em>  
><em>9.<em>  
><em>10.<em>  
><em>11.<em>  
><em>12.<em>  
><em>13.<em>  
><em>14.<em>  
><em>15.<em>  
><em>16.<em>  
><em>17.<em>  
><em>18.<em>  
><em>19.<em>  
><em>20.<em>  
><em>21.<em>  
><em>22.<em>  
><em>23.<em>  
><em>24.<em>

**_Name:_** Katerina Emerald  
><strong><em>Age:<em>** 16  
><strong><em>Gender:<em>** Female  
><em><strong>Living:<strong>_ Capitol  
><em><strong>Apperance(detailed):<strong>_ Long dark brown hair to the small of the back, with a single emerald streak in front of her  
>hair. Very pale body, short with curves and green eyes.<br>**_Personality(even more detailed):_** She is sly and ruthless also very smart. She is a girl who trust's her instincts more than others.  
><strong><em>Hobbieactivities:_** Dancing, stealing, singing  
><strong><em>Dislikes:<em>** Basketball, having to rely on other's, being yelled at.  
><strong><em>Biggest fear(Important!):<em>** Fire  
><strong><em>Darkest Secret ( Think carefuly, this could make the Games interesting):<em>** She was raped at 12 and is still being sexually abused by her father.  
><strong><em>Family (Be general):<em>** Her father Davil, who is 42 and cruel.  
><strong><em>Friends (be general):<em>** A girl named Shine, with bright blue hiar, and tan skin, and her bff, Sparkle, with dark red hair, and a slightly pink colored skin.  
><strong><em>ONE Weapon of Choice:<em>**Knifes for throwing.  
><em><strong>THREE Strengths:<strong>_Running/stealth/sneaking, instincts/survival, knife throwing.  
><strong><em>THREE Weaknesses:<em>** Fire, strength, hand to hand combat.  
><strong><em>Training Strategy:<em>** Take almost all survival things, and mabye a little boxing.  
><strong><em>Interview Angle:<em>** Sly, elusive, and hot.  
><em><strong>Open for Romance:<strong>_ Mabye.  
><em><strong>Favorite Color:<strong>_ Red.

**_Name:_** Harper Fallon  
><strong><em>Age:<em>** 17  
><strong><em>Gender<em>:** female  
><strong><em>Currently Living (this can be either the Capital or some District):<em>** Capital  
><strong><em>Appearance (detailed!):<em>** Red hair with natural white highlights. Black Blind eyes, 5'10", pale skinned, Soft voice, Straight teeth, wavy hair  
><strong><em>Personality (even more detailed):<em>** quite, thinker, hiegthen senses, hates people, loves swords, loves to eat but very skinny, fast runner  
><em><strong>HobbiesActivities:**_ practing swordmens ship, having books read to her, listening and deciefering sounds  
><strong><em>Dislikes:<em>** people, spicy food, stupid questions, being poked  
><strong><em>Biggest Fear (important!):<em>** seeing  
><strong><em>Darkest Secret (Think carefully! This could make the Games interesting!):<em>** she made herself blind, father was a weapons bearer (why she can't handle any other weapon but a sword, the only weapon he didn't carry)  
><strong><em>Family (be general):<em>** older brother 21, 41 year old mother who hates her, father was murdered by the peacekeepers  
><em><strong>Friends (be general):<strong>_ her dog and falcon  
><strong><em>ONE Weapon of Choice:<em>** two handed steel sword with ray skin handle  
><strong><em>THREE Strengths:<em>** hearing, touch, smell  
><strong><em>THREE Weaknesses:<em>** seeing, socialness, other weapons  
><strong><em>Training Strategy:<em>** Workout till you passout  
><strong><em>Interview Angle:<em>** quiet, didn't like to show off or answer questions  
><strong><em>Open for Romance:<em>** maybe  
><strong><em>Favorite Color:<em>** iggy from maximum ride(ginger)


	4. Chapter 4 Forms

**Ok, so i need more tributes. So people please if you want to be a tribute and see how far you can go just let me know. I really need more people, i would hate to have to create more people when you guys can so you'll have more fun. So please let me know:) Oh and thank-you to Skyeblue5565, and Melody Calls. Know i know people are looking at this, and i need more people! please please please become a tribute! you and your teamate could possibly live! i need u to R&R!**

* * *

><p><em>1.<em> Katerina Emerald  
><em>2.<em> Harper Fallon  
><em>3. <em>Quell Angel Pullark  
><em>4.<em>  
><em>5.<em>  
><em>6.<em>  
><em>7.<em>  
><em>8.<em>  
><em>9.<em>  
><em>10.<em>  
><em>11.<em>  
><em>12.<em>  
><em>13.<em>  
><em>14.<em>  
><em>15.<em>  
><em>16.<em>  
><em>17.<em>  
><em>18.<em>  
><em>19.<em>  
><em>20.<em>  
><em>21.<em>  
><em>22.<em>  
><em>23.<em>  
><em>24.<em>

**_Name:_** Katerina Emerald  
><strong><em>Age:<em>** 16  
><strong><em>Gender:<em>** Female  
><em><strong>Living:<strong>_ Capitol  
><em><strong>Apperance(detailed):<strong>_ Long dark brown hair to the small of the back, with a single emerald streak in front of her  
>hair. Very pale body, short with curves and green eyes.<br>**_Personality(even more detailed):_** She is sly and ruthless also very smart. She is a girl who trust's her instincts more than others.  
><strong><em>Hobbieactivities:_** Dancing, stealing, singing  
><strong><em>Dislikes:<em>** Basketball, having to rely on other's, being yelled at.**_  
><em>****_Family (Be general):_** Her father Davil, who is 42 and cruel.  
><strong><em>Friends (be general):<em>** A girl named Shine, with bright blue hiar, and tan skin, and her bff, Sparkle, with dark red hair, and a slightly pink colored skin.  
><strong><em>ONE Weapon of Choice:<em>**Knifes for throwing.  
><em><strong>THREE Strengths:<strong>_Running/stealth/sneaking, instincts/survival, knife throwing.  
><strong><em>THREE Weaknesses:<em>** Fire, strength, hand to hand combat.  
><strong><em>Training Strategy:<em>** Take almost all survival things, and mabye a little boxing.  
><strong><em>Interview Angle:<em>** Sly, elusive, and hot.  
><em><strong>Open for Romance:<strong>_ Mabye.  
><em><strong>Favorite Color:<strong>_ Red.

**_Name:_** Harper Fallon  
><strong><em>Age:<em>** 17  
><strong><em>Gender<em>:** female  
><strong><em>Currently Living (this can be either the Capital or some District):<em>** Capital  
><strong><em>Appearance (detailed!):<em>** Red hair with natural white highlights. Black Blind eyes, 5'10", pale skinned, Soft voice, Straight teeth, wavy hair  
><strong><em>Personality (even more detailed):<em>** quite, thinker, hiegthen senses, hates people, loves swords, loves to eat but very skinny, fast runner  
><em><strong>HobbiesActivities:**_ practing swordmens ship, having books read to her, listening and deciefering sounds  
><strong><em>Dislikes:<em>** people, spicy food, stupid questions, being poked**_  
><em>****_Family (be general):_** older brother 21, 41 year old mother who hates her, father was murdered by the peacekeepers  
><em><strong>Friends (be general):<strong>_ her dog and falcon  
><strong><em>ONE Weapon of Choice:<em>** two handed steel sword with ray skin handle  
><strong><em>THREE Strengths:<em>** hearing, touch, smell  
><strong><em>THREE Weaknesses:<em>** seeing, socialness, other weapons  
><strong><em>Training Strategy:<em>** Workout till you passout  
><strong><em>Interview Angle:<em>** quiet, didn't like to show off or answer questions  
><strong><em>Open for Romance:<em>** maybe  
><strong><em>Favorite Color:<em>** iggy from maximum ride(ginger)

_**Name:**_ Quell Angel pullark  
><strong><em>Age:<em>**14  
><strong><em>Gender:<em>**FEMALE  
><strong><em>Currently Living (this can be either the Capital or some District):<em>** CAPITOL  
><em><strong>Appearance (detailed!):<strong>_5"11 in height, slim athletic build not very curved and flat chested. long blonde hair which is always plaited down her back with streak in her fringe and the tip of her hair that change's colour depending on her mood. wings tattooed on her back as a name sake her parents are very capitol.  
><em><strong>Personality (even more detailed):<strong>_ very bright and bubbley her knick name at school is quirkey quell. because she was very different and diddnt follow the trends at school like green skin or orange hair she is treated with a bit of fear as she apposed the popular kids for bulling another girl for not being "fashionable" lets just say they will never make fun of another person again! :D  
><strong><em>HobbiesActivities:_**knitting, sewing, art.  
><strong><em>Dislikes:<em>** THE COSMETIC WORLD OF THE CAPITOL !  
><strong><strong>**_Family (be general):_** mother- 41- harem pullark-pink hair pea green skin tone. father-57- gerrory kingman pullark-blue hair white skin red eyes . sister- 7- gwen cherry hyasynth pullark- Cherry red hair AND flowers tattooed up her legs. GOD THE FAMILLY LIKE COSMETICS! gewn dislikes them anfd refuses to have any more where as her sister is waiting to glow inplants that make her skin glow pink!  
><strong><em>Friends (be general):<em>** titania argon-14 and rose yewl.  
><strong><em>ONE Weapon of Choice:<em>**bow and arrow  
><strong><em>THREE Strengths:<em>** climbing, stamina, good aim  
><strong><em>THREE Weaknesses:<em>** upper body strength,running,bad at juding character and is easy manipulated and deceived  
><em><strong>Training Strategy:<strong>_ any thing bad at practise any thing you don't know learn and the skills you have sharpen them to kill.  
><strong><em>Interview Angle:<em>** BE HAPPY! out going and detirmind most of all smile smile smile!  
><strong><em>Open for Romance:<em>** yup.  
><strong><em>Favorite Colour:<em>** Deep burgundy purpel which is slighly reddy like radish colour.


	5. Chapter 5 author note

**Authors Note,**

**OK so poeple, i know your reading and looking at my story so i need tributes! Male and female, and if you would like you can enter two tributes but different districts and has to be only one male and onle female. Im begging you please please please please send me tributes. otherwise i cant start my story and i really want to, but i need people. So if you have friends on here who like hunger games maybe you can suggest this story to them. soooooooo please read and review. send it in a review or private message me. thank you**

**:)Spottedblaze**


	6. Chapter 6 forms

Newest update on the tributes. Come on people! i need 20 more! so please review and stuff:D thank you!

_1._ Katerina Emerald (f)  
><em>2.<em> Harper Fallon (f)  
><em>3. <em>Quell Angel Pullark (f)  
><em>4. <em>Damon Starr (m)  
><em>5.<em>  
><em>6.<em>  
><em>7.<em>  
><em>8.<em>  
><em>9.<em>  
><em>10.<em>  
><em>11.<em>  
><em>12.<em>  
><em>13.<em>  
><em>14.<em>  
><em>15.<em>  
><em>16.<em>  
><em>17.<em>  
><em>18.<em>  
><em>19.<em>  
><em>20.<em>  
><em>21.<em>  
><em>22.<em>  
><em>23.<em>  
><em>24.<em>

**_Name:_** Katerina Emerald  
><strong><em>Age:<em>** 16  
><strong><em>Gender:<em>** Female  
><em><strong>Living:<strong>_ Capitol  
><em><strong>Apperance(detailed):<strong>_ Long dark brown hair to the small of the back, with a single emerald streak in front of her  
>hair. Very pale body, short with curves and green eyes.<br>**_Personality(even more detailed):_** She is sly and ruthless also very smart. She is a girl who trust's her instincts more than others.  
><strong><em>Hobbieactivities:_** Dancing, stealing, singing  
><strong><em>Dislikes:<em>** Basketball, having to rely on other's, being yelled at.**_  
><em>****_Family (Be general):_** Her father Davil, who is 42 and cruel.  
><strong><em>Friends (be general):<em>** A girl named Shine, with bright blue hiar, and tan skin, and her bff, Sparkle, with dark red hair, and a slightly pink colored skin.  
><strong><em>ONE Weapon of Choice:<em>**Knifes for throwing.  
><em><strong>THREE Strengths:<strong>_Running/stealth/sneaking, instincts/survival, knife throwing.  
><strong><em>THREE Weaknesses:<em>** Fire, strength, hand to hand combat.  
><strong><em>Training Strategy:<em>** Take almost all survival things, and mabye a little boxing.  
><strong><em>Interview Angle:<em>** Sly, elusive, and hot.  
><em><strong>Open for Romance:<strong>_ Mabye.  
><em><strong>Favorite Color:<strong>_ Red.

**_Name:_** Harper Fallon  
><strong><em>Age:<em>** 17  
><strong><em>Gender<em>:** female  
><strong><em>Currently Living (this can be either the Capital or some District):<em>** Capital  
><strong><em>Appearance (detailed!):<em>** Red hair with natural white highlights. Black Blind eyes, 5'10", pale skinned, Soft voice, Straight teeth, wavy hair  
><strong><em>Personality (even more detailed):<em>** quite, thinker, hiegthen senses, hates people, loves swords, loves to eat but very skinny, fast runner  
><em><strong>HobbiesActivities:**_ practing swordmens ship, having books read to her, listening and deciefering sounds  
><strong><em>Dislikes:<em>** people, spicy food, stupid questions, being poked**_  
><em>****_Family (be general):_** older brother 21, 41 year old mother who hates her, father was murdered by the peacekeepers  
><em><strong>Friends (be general):<strong>_ her dog and falcon  
><strong><em>ONE Weapon of Choice:<em>** two handed steel sword with ray skin handle  
><strong><em>THREE Strengths:<em>** hearing, touch, smell  
><strong><em>THREE Weaknesses:<em>** seeing, socialness, other weapons  
><strong><em>Training Strategy:<em>** Workout till you passout  
><strong><em>Interview Angle:<em>** quiet, didn't like to show off or answer questions  
><strong><em>Open for Romance:<em>** maybe  
><strong><em>Favorite Color:<em>** iggy from maximum ride(ginger)

_**Name:**_ Quell Angel pullark  
><strong><em>Age:<em>**14  
><strong><em>Gender:<em>**FEMALE  
><strong><em>Currently Living (this can be either the Capital or some District):<em>** CAPITOL  
><em><strong>Appearance (detailed!):<strong>_5"11 in height, slim athletic build not very curved and flat chested. long blonde hair which is always plaited down her back with streak in her fringe and the tip of her hair that change's colour depending on her mood. wings tattooed on her back as a name sake her parents are very capitol.  
><em><strong>Personality (even more detailed):<strong>_ very bright and bubbley her knick name at school is quirkey quell. because she was very different and diddnt follow the trends at school like green skin or orange hair she is treated with a bit of fear as she apposed the popular kids for bulling another girl for not being "fashionable" lets just say they will never make fun of another person again! :D  
><strong><em>HobbiesActivities:_**knitting, sewing, art.  
><strong><em>Dislikes:<em>** THE COSMETIC WORLD OF THE CAPITOL !  
><strong><em>Family (be general):<em>** mother- 41- harem pullark-pink hair pea green skin tone. father-57- gerrory kingman pullark-blue hair white skin red eyes . sister- 7- gwen cherry hyasynth pullark- Cherry red hair AND flowers tattooed up her legs. GOD THE FAMILLY LIKE COSMETICS! gewn dislikes them anfd refuses to have any more where as her sister is waiting to glow inplants that make her skin glow pink!  
><strong><em>Friends (be general):<em>** titania argon-14 and rose yewl.  
><strong><em>ONE Weapon of Choice:<em>**bow and arrow  
><strong><em>THREE Strengths:<em>** climbing, stamina, good aim  
><strong><em>THREE Weaknesses:<em>** upper body strength,running,bad at juding character and is easy manipulated and deceived  
><em><strong>Training Strategy:<strong>_ any thing bad at practise any thing you don't know learn and the skills you have sharpen them to kill.  
><strong><em>Interview Angle:<em>** BE HAPPY! out going and detirmind most of all smile smile smile!  
><strong><em>Open for Romance:<em>** yup.  
><strong><em>Favorite Colour:<em>** Deep burgundy purpel which is slighly reddy like radish colour.

**_Name:_**Damon Starr  
><strong><em>Age:<em>**18  
><strong><em>Gender<em>**:male  
><strong><em>Currently Living (this can be either the Capital or some District):<em>**Captiol  
><em><strong>Appearance (detailed!):<strong>_short,black hair with dark blue streaks,tall,built,and blue eyes  
><strong><em>Personality (even more detailed<em>):**He is a cocky,self confident,wominizer. he likes to tihnk ever women falls at his feet,and most do,hes good looking. he has a good sense of humor  
><strong><em>HobbiesActivities:_**working out,fixing carfs,jogging  
><strong><em>Dislikes:<em>**fat girls,the color pink,sparkles  
><strong><em>Family (be general):<em>**he is somehow realated to president snow. his mother ,is niece  
><strong><em>Friends (be general):<em>**a bunch of jocks,and cheerleaders  
><strong><em>ONE Weapon of Choice<em>****_:_**Axe  
><strong><em>THREE Strengths:<em>**Strength,running,axes  
><strong><em>THREE Weaknesses:<em>**water(cant swim),prtty girls,being alone  
><strong><em>Training Strategy:<em>**show off his skills  
><strong><em>Interview Angle:<em>**cocky  
><em><strong>Open for Romance<strong>_:yes  
><em><strong>Favorite Color:<strong>_dark blue


End file.
